1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna feed for a satellite receiver and especially relates to an antenna feed which can be adapted to receive two frequency bands electromagnetic signals.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In general, a satellite receiver, comprises a large satellite dish and a small antenna feed. The antenna feed is located at the focal point of a satellite dish which receives radio signals and reflects them to the antenna feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,225 disclosed a low cost high performance antenna for use in interactive satellite terminals, in which the antenna feed is an antenna with a corrugated horn feed, which is only able to operate with a single frequency band of electromagnetic wave. U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,527 disclosed a configurable KU-band receiver for satellite antenna feed, in which the antenna feed comprises a configurable KU-band unit and a configurable C-band unit. This antenna feed can be adapted to receive two frequency bands electromagnetic signals.
In general, an antenna feed which is adapted to receive two frequency bands electromagnetic signals mostly comprises two portions. Its structure is more complex; the manufacturing cost is higher and also occupies more space.